GajeelXReader
by littered2
Summary: Hi! I hope you like my story thingy...ANYWAY I thought I would make one of these and so here it is. There MIGHT be a lemon later on but I haven't decided yet


**Gajeel X the reader**

** Hehe thought I would make one of these and I hope it good, if it's not good then I'm sorry in advance.**

**You starred out of the train window watching everything speed by. You hated the assignment that was given to you by your parents, but of course you where going to do it your parents would kill you if you didn't. **

**Your whole family are wizards, your mother and father are running a guild and sister and two brothers are in that guild. Of course that would only mean you would be in the guild to, but unlike them you hated it. You disliked hurting or even killing people for money, but the loved it hell your one brother made a song about killing people. **

**Sighing you meant to close your eyes for only a second, but your body had different plans and in seconds you asleep.**

**-(dream/flashback)**

**"What?!" Your mothers screech was clearly heard from all the down on the first floor of the second floor building. All the fighting and laughter instantly came to a halt as everyone turned and starred up at the stairs.**

**The tray filled with beer mugs stayed neatly in your hand. You starring up waiting your mothers entrance. Her black long dress behind her, the black high heels made her look taller, and her dark cold eyes made her evil. **

**"My children (she calls everyone in the guild her child) we have lost a brother today, Coyote..." She said and frantic whispers, worried gulps and glances filled the room. Your mind raced 'Coyote, he was the strongest among us four and mothers favorite actually children...'**

**"Hey!" A yell from a strong mans voice filled the room overpowering everything else even your own thoughts. You knew who it was instantly, your father, the strongest man you knew. Everyone's eyes seemed to snap back up at them.**

**"He was caught fairy tail and because of this we wage war against them but we will be smart about this and learn everything we can about them" his voiced boomed throughout the building. There what's cheering, yelling, and banging of beer filled mugs.**

**'Great another war what we all need' you thought coldly not even hearing that they were going to send in a spy. **

**"Darling (Name), come up here to learn more" hearing your mother say your name brought you back to reality. Then realizing they had a task for you, you started to back away. One of your drunken guild mates was starring at your ass because your short where extremely short. Your father thought it would attract more people. Smirking the drunken man reached out and smacked your ass hard. **

**Startled a loud squeak escaped past your lips and the tray came tumbling from your hand because of the small jump you did. The crash caused EVERYONE to turn and stare at you. You glanced up at your mother you smirked her evil smirk down at you.**

**-(End)**

**The train came to a sudden halt causing you to jerk forward and waking you up. Quickly you stood up after seeing people start leaving the train. Grabbing the small bag you slipped into the line quietly and got of the train quicker then you had thought you would have.**

**'Alright (Name) all we have to do is find fairy tail and join, learn their secrets, report back to mother and leave' You thought and started to wonder through he streets of Magnolia. After maybe twenty minutes of searching you were about to give up when you turn a corner to see a red headed girl in armor hold one pink haired boy in one hand and in he rather hand a almost naked boy. You cover your mouth to hold in your laughter but that didn't work and small laughter escaped past your lips. A blonde hair girl noticed you, but wasn't going to go towards you until a small blue flying cat appeared in front of you. Startled you toke a step back and had to blink a few times to get over what you were seeing.**

**"Hi! You smell like fish, do you have fish on you?"**

**'It SPEAKS!' You screamed in your head. Shaking your head quickly you tried to figure out racing thoughts. Realizing all four people and the strange blue thing where staring at you, you instantly starred down at your feet. **

**"Natsu I think it might be broken" **

**"Happy! It's...I mean...she's not broken, just...startled...maybe" the blond hair pipped in before walking over to Happy to hit him. Your traveled up away from **

**Your feet and you notice a symbol on the almost naked boy.**

**"Fairy tail! Are you guys from fairy tail!" You said extremely fast causing four of them to stare at you blankly.**

**"Of course! The best guild ever!" The pink haired boy shouted causing you to jump again. The blonde smiled at you.**

**"Are you looking to join?" She asked and you shook you head yes. The pink haired boy jumped in the hair and yelled something, but you didn't hear what he said your mind was somewhere else.**

**'Wow...actual members from Fairy tail! Snap out of it you got to remember these people are the enemy..." You thought as Natsu and Happy ran off.**

**"Gray, your in your underwear again" the red hair girl said and the boy instantly disappeared. **

**The redhead walked up to you pulled you into a hug.**

**'Ow' you thought when your head hit her armor. She pulled away from you and starred down at you. You weren't what people should call 'tall'**

**"Lucy and I will bring you to fairy tail" she said and a huge smile appeared on your lips.**

**"Wow you guys are being so nice to me and we just meant I kinda feel like I have to bake you a cake" you said as the red heads eyes grew WIDE.**

**"Cake? CCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE" she yelled as she dashed down the street in search of cake. You stare at the empty place for a few seconds before turning to the giggling Lucy.**

**"That was Erza, she REALLY loves cake. Now come on let's get to the guild" She said with a smile and you happily followed**

**-(time skip)**

**"Wow this is huge" you said starring at the huge building ' a lot bigger then mothers and fathers guild' you thought a tug on your arm brought your attention back to Lucy.**

**"Come on you can't join just standing here" she said before pulling you inside the loud guild. Your eyes where huge as you stared at how HUGE this place was. Finally your eyes stopped on...him. He was sitting by the bar eating iron, his black jagged hair made him stand out. He turned to leave, that's when your eyes met his. You couldn't stop starring at his red eyes, there was something about him...**

**"Hey come on!" Lucy shouted, she was already up at the bar. It took all your strength to look away but you finally did it and looked over at Lucy before walking over to her. She was by a old man who maybe came up to your waist. He was standing on the bar and a long haired girl was standing behind it.**

**"Hi I am Marajane and this is master Makarov" Marajane said with a smile neatly on her face. You smile back at her before hopping up onto a bar stool.**

**"Hi I'm (Name)" you say before noticing the old man starring at you.**

**'Prev...' You thought before glancing over to where he was only to find out he wasn't there anymore. Sighing softly you turn your attention back to Marajane. **

**"Are you planning on joining fairytail" She asked and you quickly nod.**

**"Ya I would love to join..I mean if you let me" you say and before Marajane can say anything the old man pipped in**

**"Of course you can join. We always accept pretty young girls". He said with a grin on his face. Shaking her head, she pulled out a stamp and walked around the bar and stood next to you.**

**"Alright! Where would like the symbol" she asked. You think for a moment before lifting the right corner of your tank top a little bit.**

**"How about here?" You say and before you knew it she pressed the stamp against your skin. Once she removed the stamp, a purple fairy tail stayed on your skin. **

**"Everyone! We have a knew member her name is (Name)!" The master shouted. You cheeks turn a light pink from all the cheering. You weren't used to this much attention. **

**Once everyone stopped you pushed yourself off the stool and looked around before spotting Lucy. Quickly you walk over to her.**

**"Hi!" You said and she turned and looked at you with a smile.**

**"Oh hey (Name), I assume you already know Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza." She said and pointed to them as she said there name.**

**"And this is Wendy and Carla" she said and pointed a small blue hair girl and a white cat.**

**'Whats up with these people and cats...' You think before a table flew across the room and smashed against the wall. Natsu and Gray seemed to be arguing. They started to fight and few seconds later everyone in the guild was fighting. Not wanting to be apart of any of this, you sneak out and realize how late it was. You sigh and started to head home, thinking you where in your old town, it toke you a moment to realize something.**

**'Crap! This is fucking great I forgot to get a apartment' you yelled in your head. Grumbling to yourself you walked around till you found yourself in the park. You sat down on a bench before curling your legs up next to you. Your eyes weren't even close for a second when some guy pulled you up to your feet. Your eyes flicked open and starred at the drunken man.**

**"Hey *hic* pretty girl *hic* you wanna come with me *hic" he said before turning, and still holding your tank top.**

**"Let me go" You growled through your teeth before putting your hand by his chest sending a jet of water at his chest. Instantly he dropped you and flew back hitting a tree. You stay there taking in the short events that had happened. Finally collecting yourself you stood up and brushed the dirt off your shirt and pants. The man had gotten up and ran **

**"Hey. You alright." You heard another mans voice behind you and instantly turn around to defend yourself but was surprised to see it was him.**

**"I saw you get picked up by that drunk man and you seemed to have helped yourself so I guess I didn't need to be here but you shouldn't be out here all on your own" he blabbed on and on. You stare up at him, wow he was tall, you couldn't help it but you really wanted to climb and stand on his shoulders to be tall. Hearing the last thing he said you crossed your arms and puffed your cheeks.**

**"Well I'm not weak I can handle myself" you said before turning on your heels and storming off. After two blocks of storming off, you started to get worried and scared. You stopped for a second and in that second you were pulled into a alley by the same drunken man. Before you could react you tied your hand and taped them behind your back. He flipped you around and grinned at you with his alcohol stained teeth.**

**"Hehe *hic* I got you know girly *hic*" he stated before punching you hard in the stomach but first payback for sending me flying, he said before punching you again in exact same spot. The pain seemed to ripple through out your body and rang in your ears. One after another he punched you in your stomach, and there was nothing you could do without your hands. Around the fifth punch is when the tears started to form and that's when the punches stopped. You couldn't tell what was going on the tears blurring your vision but you did hear the old man yell.**

**Once your vision came back you saw him but this time his right arm was metal.**

**"W-what are you doing h-here" you stammered out. He turned and looked at you, his eyes where cold but once they landed on you they seem to have soften slightly. **

**"Saving your ass" he grunted out before walking over to you and picking you in his arms. You let out a squeak before trying to get yourself free from his grasp.**

**"hey let me down" you shouted but only got a laughter out of him **

**"I'm Gajeel" he said before looking down at you waiting for your name.**

**"(Name)" you mumbled before trying to escape out of his grasp again. Failing you rested your head against his chest.**

**"Nice to meet you (name)" Gajeel said before rounding another corner. You sigh and look what's in front of you.**

**"So...where are we going?" You asked looking up at him **

**"Somewhere" he said not glancing down at you **

**"Does somewhere have a name"**

**"Ya"**

**"What is it?" You ask getting impatient**

**"My house" he replied looking down at you**

**"WHAT!" You yelled before trying to get out of his grasp. Your effects were rewarded by a chuckle from him.**

**"That's not gonna work" he said before picked up his pace. Sighing you just decided to let him take you to his house but only for a nights sleep. You snuggle a bit closer to his chest. Your cheek felt warm up against it. You listened to his heartbeat before falling asleep on accident. **


End file.
